


Princess and the Punk

by WordsandWonder



Series: WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza! [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Genderbend, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: Law is the reigning queen of Grand Line High, and Kid can't stand her. No one is that perfect, and Kid decides it's high time someone proved it!Formerly Chapter 2 of WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza!





	Princess and the Punk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fireofshandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireofshandora/gifts).



> Hey everybody, so turns out I really hate prompt dumps and the longer my tag list got the more irritated I became with my decision, so I'm turning the "Extravaganza" into a series! I'm so sorry that in doing so I'm losing all the lovely comments people left on different chapters, but it was bugging me too much not to break it apart. I hope you understand and enjoy the fic!

No one was that perfect. 

And it was annoying as hell. This fucking little princess. Ms. Never a Hair Out of Place Trafalgar with her flawless make-up and her perfect grade point average and her trendy wardrobe and her fabulous friends who did fabulous things together and always had a fabulous fucking time. It was ridiculous. And Kid  _ hated  _ it.

For some reason, having to listen to Her Majesty the Student Body President give yet another inspiring speech about using the provided trash receptacles or what the fuck ever was grinding on Kid’s nerves more than usual today. She was tempted to cause a stir, maybe throw something sticky at her head to mess up those carefully styled beachy-waves, but she noticed her homeroom teacher watching her and thought better of it. She was on her last strike with him, after all, and she really couldn’t afford another suspension. So she took her frustration out on her nail polish instead, picking at it obsessively in between throwing dirty looks at the raven-haired Queen of Grand Line High. 

Honestly the worst part in all this was that  _ no one else  _ saw through her sugar-sweet, Ms. Congeniality act. Even Kid’s own friends thought her loathing of her classmate was irrational. But it  _ wasn’t _ . And as she watched Lady-of-Virtue-and-Grace Law Trafalgar wrap up her speech, Kid decided it was high time that she proved it. 

+++

It soon became apparent that “proving it” would be more difficult than Kid had originally anticipated. And that her attempts to do so were starting to make her look like a major stalker. 

“Okay Kid, look. As your best friend I am telling you, you  _ have _ to drop this weird fixation on Law,” Killer said one day at lunch as Kid scowled angrily across the cafeteria at the infuriatingly pristine focus of her rage. “You’re seriously turning into a crazy person over this. She’s popular, get over it.”

“It’s not that she’s  _ popular _ ,” Kid growled. “It’s that she’s always so fucking perfect and-”

“And ‘no one is that fucking perfect,’ yeah, yeah, I know,” Killer interrupted. “You’ve been saying that every day for the past two years. What I don’t get is why you went from irritated to obsessed. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you liked her or something.”

Kid rounded on her friend, fury burning so hot in her eyes that a normal boy would have backed away. Killer wasn’t a normal boy, though, and he was more than used to Kid’s anger. 

“Take it  _ back _ ,” Kid ordered harshly.

“I mean, you’re not disagreeing,” the blonde pointed out.

“As if I would ever like someone like  _ her _ . Seriously, Killer, did you hit your fucking head or something? How could you even suggest that?”

Killer shrugged. “Well, then explain why you’re suddenly so hung up on this idea that you have to, what was it you said the other day? ‘Dethrone the princess’?”

“Because! No one-”

“Is that fucking perfect,” Killer finished again with a defeated sigh. “Okay, whatever. Just … don’t do anything weird. You’re starting to freak me out.”

Kid nodded absently, shooting one more glare at the Flawless Leader of the Student Population. She’d find something soon, and then this whole thing would be over. Her hatred would be justified and no one would pull stupid theories about her  _ liking _  Her Insufferable Highness the Princess of Pep Rallies out of their asses.

+++

After weeks of waiting and searching and waiting some more, the opportunity to finally reveal the real Law Trafalgar to the world had finally fallen into Kid’s lap. Well, technically she was the one who had fallen, but the bruised knee was nothing more than a distant memory as she stared at the spilled contents of the book bag she had tripped over. 

Law’s book bag.

And what was that sitting on top of the pile of stuff strewn across the classroom floor? Why, that just so happened to be Law Trafalgar’s  _ Personal. Fucking. Journal. _ Aka, everything Kid needed to  _ prove _ that the irritating goody-two-shoes wasn’t as innocent as she appeared. 

It was perfect.

And yet here Kid was, hesitating in the face of certain victory. Because as much as she wanted to bring Trafalgar down a peg or fifty, she did have  _ some _ qualms about invading her privacy to quite that extent. Maybe if it just happened to fall open while she tried to clean up the mess she made? Then she wouldn’t be able to help it if she accidentally skimmed a page. She was more than certain that a quick glance would be enough to prove she was right about Law all along, so it wasn’t like she needed to read  _ every  _ page. And that made it less morally corrupt, right?

Right.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Kid nudged the notebook with her toe, flipping it open and revealing a full page of immaculate handwriting (and of fucking  _ course  _ her handwriting was perfect too, ugh). She leaned down under the guise of tidying up and let her eyes “happen” to stray to the open page. But what she saw made her drop all pretense. Because these pages weren’t filled with complaints about Law’s snotty friends, or her real thoughts about school, or an admission of cheating on homework and exams like Kid had expected. No, these pages were filled with … her name. The word jumped out at her on the page, over and over.  _ Eustass. _ What the fuck?

Not quite sure she could possibly be reading this properly, Kid picked up the journal with her mouth gaping open incredulously and scrutinized the page more closely.

_ Eustass cornered me in the lunchroom today after my presentation and ranted at me for over ten minutes about how I should be using my “power” to make a real difference in the school instead of petitioning for a snack machine. Like I have any actual say in anything around here. Ugh. Does she ever stop talking? Because personally I can think of several more beneficial uses for that mouth of hers. The whole time she was yelling at me all I could think about was pushing her to the ground and riding her face until neither of us could see straight or had the energy to fight anymore. I hope she thought the blush on my cheeks was from embarrassment instead of arousal. _

**_WHAT?!!?_ ** What the actual fuck?! Kid totally  _ had _ thought Law was embarrassed that day, and she’d been counting it as a victory in her mental Kid vs Law tally. Although, technically, this could probably still be counted as a win for her? Damn. What else did Law think about her?

_ Eustass glared at me the whole time I was speaking to her homeroom today. Just sitting there, probably hoping the power of her hatred would make me burst into flames, picking at her nail polish. Which was too bad, really, because it was a nice shade. Also it made me notice how long her fingers are, like a pianist’s fingers, almost. But that, of course, made me start daydreaming about all the ways those fingers could make me melt into a mattress, all rough and demanding and paired with those angry eyes staring down at me and baring my soul. It made me stumble over some of the words of my speech, and I came twice thinking about it later at home. Part of me wishes she’d get over whatever grudge she has against me, but another part of me just really wants her to hate fuck me into oblivion. _

Hoooooooly hell.  Grand Line High’s resident Sweetheart wanted Kid to hate fuck her into oblivion? This ... was way more than Kid was prepared to find when she set out on her little mission. Shit, was there more?

_ Eustass bumped into me (literally) on the train home from school today. Someone pushed her and she nearly toppled me over as a result. She was so close I could feel her breath on my neck as she muttered an apology. I don’t think she realized it was me at first, though, because she sounded sincere when she said sorry. Feeling her pressed up against me like that, her hand on my hip where she’d instinctively grabbed me to regain her balance … it was arousing to say the least. Of course, as soon as I looked back to tell her it was okay she realized it was me and pulled away like I’d burned her and scowled at me like always. She tried to keep her distance after that, but it was really crowded on the train and she inevitably bumped into me a few more times. I spent the rest of the ride fantasizing about how the encounter could have had a much more pleasurable outcome. With so many people packed so close together, who would have noticed her hands wandering over my body, pulling me back until I was flush against her chest? I could have let her guide me closer, fighting to contain a moan as her fingers teased around the waistline of my skirt, dipping underneath when she was sure no one was looking. From that position it would be easy to hide my face in her neck, maybe bite down to muffle my gasps as those long, talented fingers of hers brought me to orgasm, completely undone while surrounded by strangers.  _

_ Honestly, these fantasies might be getting a bit out of hand. It just seems like she’s everywhere these days, and when she’s physically gone she still plagues my thoughts. I’ve considered telling her how I feel (I know she likes girls too), but I know it wouldn’t do any good. I’ll just have to wait and hope that some day she might view me as a woman to be desired, and not an enemy to be defeated.  _

“Going through my things, Eustass?” a cool voice asked from the doorway, startling Kid into dropping the diary. “That’s pretty low, even for you.”

Normally this would be where Kid made a snappy retort or went on an angry tirade to deflect Law’s attention from her wrongdoing. But after what she’d just read? All she could do was stare at the raven-haired girl silhouetted in the doorway. 

“Well? Aren’t you going to explain yourself?” Law demanded.

That finally snapped Kid out of her astonished daze. “Me?!” she questioned. “How about  _ you _ explain  _ this _ ?”

“That is a diary. Surely you’ve heard of them. Though perhaps not, as they are generally respected as a  _ private _ place to document one’s thoughts,” the girl retorted, her voice still chilly as she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. 

“Okay, yeah, but … what the fuck did I just read?”

“Oh, so you  _ can  _ read then, hmm?” Law snarked. “Careful, Eustass. I might just tell your teachers and then they might actually expect something from you.”

“First of all, quit trying to be mean, you’re bad at it. Second, you’re not gonna distract me from this by pissing me off. Not after what I just saw in your little journal here.”

Law’s look was calculating as she studied Kid’s face. “Maybe it was a joke.”

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Kid dismissed, stepping forward and slowly closing the distance between them. “So tell me something, Trafalgar.”

“What?”

“If I left right now, like this, what would the next entry in that diary be?” With one final step, Kid was able to reach around the other girl and tug the door shut, closing out the light from the hall and leaving them completely alone in the dim classroom.

“I …”

Kid placed one hand on the door behind Law, near her head, and leaned in with a sly smirk. “You?”

“I would probably write that I fantasized about slapping that look right off your face,” she hissed, obviously trying to contain a shiver of excitement at Kid’s closeness.

“Uh, huh, and then what would you do?” the redhead persisted, slowly trailing her free hand up Law’s arm, which hung limply at her side.

“And then … I would pull you down and … kiss you.”

“Yeah?” Kid leaned in impossibly closer, her nose brushing Law’s and her breath ghosting across the girl’s lips as they parted ever so slightly. “Like how?”

“How would I kiss you?”

“Yeah.”

Law gulped a little, but her eyes were slowly going from wide with surprise to glinting with mischief. “I would grab you by the back of the neck, and I’d make sure to twist my fingers in that crazy hair of yours. And then I’d pull you against me, hard, and kiss you with all the pent up frustration and want that’s been building up for two years now. I’d … I’d coax your lips apart with my own and kiss you until your knees went weak. Maybe I’d bite your bottom lip a little in revenge for you going through my stuff.”

“Okay, sounds good. Then what?”

The honor student finally returned Kid’s smirk and cautiously reached a hand out to trace up Kid’s side. “You’d like the bite, but not how much control I was taking. So you’d grab my hands and pin them above my head as you pushed me harder against the door. Every inch of my body would be pressed against yours, and you’d slide a knee between my legs …”

Kid grinned and snagged both Law’s wrists, raising them up and holding them there. “Like this?”

“Mh, uh, yeah. Like that. And then …”

“Yeah?”

“Then you’d start … kissing my neck. And, maybe nipping at it a little bit as payback. You’d run your lips along my jaw and nibble on my earlobe because you’d know that would make me melt, and - ah!”

Law’s narrative was cut off by a breathy gasp when Kid followed her instructions perfectly, letting her lips and teeth wander along skin whose perfection she suddenly didn’t find nearly as irritating.

“What else?”

Apparently tired of verbally expressing her desires, Law switched to showing Kid what she wanted by hooking a leg around Kid’s waist and yanking their hips together. The redhead looked up in pleased surprise at the move, only to have her lips instantly claimed in a searing kiss. Kid returned the kiss with equal passion, letting her tongue play with Law’s for a moment before exploring her mouth, savoring the unique taste of her. True to her word, Law sunk her teeth into Kid’s lower lip, causing her to growl and press even harder into the girl before dropping her hands to Law’s ass and using her hold there to lift her up.

Law gasped but immediately wrapped her legs around Kid’s waist and her arms around her neck as she crashed their lips together once more. Never breaking contact, Kid carried her once-enemy to the teacher’s desk and sat her down so that her hands were free to do more important work. The raven-haired girl moaned softly into Kid’s mouth as Kid allowed her hands to wander, exploring the body before her. Brushing over Law’s incredible, lustrous curves was an experience close to heaven, and the the girl was so responsive, pressing into every touch, breath hitching in pleasure as Kid teased. 

“I want you so bad,” Law admitted breathily. 

“You coulda fucking said, you know,” Kid whispered back hoarsely before nibbling gently on Law’s pierced earlobe.

“W-when would have been good?” she gasped. “Before or after you lectured me about how t-terrible you think I am?”

Kid pulled back, frowning down at the flushed woman. “I don’t think you’re terrible.”

Realizing what she’d said, Law quickly tried to backtrack. “No, wait. We don’t need to have this talk now, really. It’s okay. Let’s just … not talk some more.” The honor-student reached for Kid again, but the redhead was already stepping back.

Because Kid couldn’t not talk right now, despite the distracting ache of arousal she felt. She backed away from Law, shaking her head, as she realized exactly what she looked like right now. The kind of person she must seem like to Law.

“You’re worth more than this, you know,” she muttered finally.

“What are you talking about, Eustass? C’mon, please. We don’t have to -”

“Yeah, we do. Because you think I hate you and look down on you and am only interested in fucking you because I read your fantasy journal. And I don’t get why you’re okay with that. Don’t you know you deserve better than that?” Saying it out loud felt like a punch in the gut as Kid realized exactly what she was doing. This wasn’t right. “Why would you even want me? All I ever do is give you shit? Aren’t you worried I’ll just … I dunno, fuck you and then spread shit about you?”

“Eustass, please, I don’t  _ care _ . You saw my journal, you know I’ve wanted this for a long time. And isn’t this what  _ you  _ wanted? Isn’t this the perfect opportunity to reveal who I really am to everyone? What was it Killer said in the cafeteria the other day? Dethrone the princess? Here’s your chance. I want it, you want it, so let’s just stop  _ talking  _ and  _ do  _ it.”

“You heard that?” Kid asked shakily, feeling shittier and shittier by the second.

“Yes, I heard that. What, you thought I didn’t notice your behavior? You thought you were flying under the radar? I’ve never been able to  _ stop _ noticing you, Eustass. You are  _ always _ on my radar.”

“Okay, but I don’t get it. Why? Why are you so ready to be used here?”

Law huffed in frustration and crossed her arms across her chest. “Because you’re right. No one can be as perfect as I pretend to be. Do you know how fucking  _ exhausting _ it is? Do you have any idea how much I  _ hate _ it? And all this time, no matter how hard I tried, you’ve seen right through it. So maybe I just want you to know you’re right. Maybe I want to let my guard down for half a goddamned second. Maybe … maybe I  _ want  _ to get burned. And then everyone would know and I could stop pretending all the time.”

Kid blinked. Because yeah, she’d wanted to bring Law down all this time, but … not like this. She’d spent so much time wanting to be right about Law, and now that she was, she really wished she’d been wrong.

“Okay … So. Look. I can’t believe I’m actually gonna say this right now, but … we can’t do this. At least not … not this way, okay?” Even though Kid’s libido was screaming at her that she was the world’s biggest moron, she knew she was right. And she had to grudgingly admit that stupid Killer was right, too. Because beneath all her disdain for Law, there was an undercurrent of caring. She didn’t just want to know who Law really was because her perfection was irritating. She wanted to know who Law really was because she truly wanted to  _ know  _ the other woman. 

“Are you serious,” Law deadpanned. 

“Yeah, but look, hear me out? What if you … what if we … like … went out?”

Kid wasn’t sure how she expected Law to react to that idea, but the caustic look the girl leveled at her was a surprise. “I don’t need your fucking  _ pity _ , Eustass.”

“Uh, ex-fucking-scuse me?” Kid growled. “You say I’ve been on your radar since you met me and yet you still think I would do  _ anything _ out of pity? I’m not asking you out ‘cuz I pity you, I’m asking you out ‘cuz I think I like you, and ‘cuz I really  _ do _ wanna do … you know, what we were just gonna maybe do? But not when you’re doing it ‘cuz you need to, I dunno, be bad or something. So if you really want me or like me or whatever then go out with me. I’ll be a place you can let your guard down and not be Ms. Perfect Goody-Two-Shoes.”

Law arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow. “That was almost poetic, Eustass. Alright, fine. I suppose going on a date isn’t such a terrible idea. But …”

“But?”

“But,” the girl grinned wickedly. “Does that really mean we can’t do anything … now? If I promise I’m not doing it as a form of self sabotage?”

Kid returned the raven’s smile and closed the gap between them, slotting herself between Law’s long legs and letting her hands slide from those sculpted calves to her delicate waist. “I mean, as long as you promise ...” she breathed. “And you’ll really go out with me after?”

Law’s eyes glinted mischievously. “Well, that will depend entirely on whether you live up to all my fantasies, won’t it?”

Kid chose to answer with a breathtaking kiss as she pushed the other girl onto her back, putting one leg up on the desk for support as she leaned over. “Guess I’ll have to pull out my best moves, then, huh?” she whispered seductively.

“I look forward to being impressed,” Law replied, her voice already thick with renewed arousal.

After that both girls found words to be unnecessary for a while, preferring to communicate with heated touches and  breathy moans as they shed their clothes. The sight of Law laid underneath her, naked and panting with desire, was not one Kid was likely to ever forget. Even if the girl changed her mind and refused to date Kid, this night would definitely go down as a highlight in the redhead’s life. 

“I can’t believe you have tattoos,” Kid murmured reverently, tracing the swirling hearts on Law’s chest with her tongue. “This is the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Th-thank you,” Law managed to croak, distracted as she was by Kid drawing teasing patterns across her hip bones with her fingers, closer and closer to the place she wanted them most. 

“How do you wanna do this, Law? You want my fingers? My mouth?”

Law shuddered and arched her back as Kid’s talented fingers finally found her clit and began brushing over it with feather-light touches. “I want … I want it all,” she finally forced out.

Kid’s breath ghosted pleasurably against Law’s skin as she chuckled on her way down the other’s body. “Alright, Your Highness. Your wish is my command.”

“O-oh? I could get used to that.”

Law felt Kid’s lips curl into a smile against her before the woman found a better use for her mouth. Moving her fingers further down to rub gentle circles around Law’s entrance, using just enough pressure to feel good but not breach, Kid began dedicating most of her attention to pleasuring Law with her tongue. 

“Fu-uuuck, you’ve done this before,” Law gasped. “You are … very good at that, holy shit.”

“Language, Princess,” Kid admonished, lifting her head for a moment to smirk at her already wrecked-looking partner. “What would your underlings say?”

“Oh my god, do you ever stop ta-ah-ah-lking?” The reprimand choked off into a moan as Kid finally pressed a finger into Law, pumping it slowly in and out as she returned her attention to Law’s clit. 

“Sometimes. Fuck, Law, you’re so wet for me. Do you have any idea how fucking hot that is? How amazingly sexy you are?” The awed words tumbled out of Kid’s mouth before she realized what she was saying, and though the admission made her blush, she didn’t regret it. Law was gorgeous, and Kid felt unfathomable pride at being the one to make her quake with pleasure. She took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of her before returning to her task, letting her free hand snake between her own legs and focusing on bringing them both to orgasm. 

It didn’t take long for Law to come undone, clenching around Kid’s fingers and letting out a high pitched whimper. “Fuck, Eustass, fuck, I’m going to cum.”

Kid growled against Law in response and that was it. The woman arched off the desk, gasping out Kid’s name and gripping the wood beneath her in a white knuckle grip as she came. The sight, coupled with the knowledge that  _ she _ was responsible for it, was all Kid needed to tumble over the edge as well, pressing her forehead to Law’s hip and moaning low as she found release as well.

Both panted in the dim light of the classroom, their breaths loud in the silence of the deserted school as they rode the high of their climaxes. “Wow,” Law eventually groaned. “That … exceeded my expectations. And my expectations were high.”

“Happy to hear it,” Kid replied, trying and failing to sound flippant. Because she  _ was _ happy to hear it. And that had her already dreading Killer’s smug look, because she just knew that asshole wouldn’t let her live it down that he was right.

“What are you thinking about?” Law asked quietly, her voice beginning to sound normal again.

“Killer,” Kid admitted automatically. Feeling Law stiffen slightly, she rushed to add, “I mean, ‘cuz he said he thought I was all focused on figuring out if you had a secret or something ‘cuz I liked you and he was right! So really I was thinking that I like you, but then I realized that he’s gonna be a smug bastard about it, so that’s why I said I was thinking about Killer.”

“Ah, I see. You’re very odd, Eustass.”

“Coming from the girl who keeps a journal of explicit sexual fantasies,” Kid snorted. “Hey, speaking of which …” Kid stood up and helped Law to her feet as well, sorting through their clothes quickly and then bending over to pick up the discarded notebook. “If you keep your promise and go out with me, I betcha we can make some of these fantasies become reality. Whaddaya think?”

For the first time, Kid saw Law genuinely smile, and it nearly made her lose her breath. Seeing the girl she’d spent so much time obsessing over finally let down her guard, seeing that mask slip away, and finally, finally seeing real emotion on her face … Kid couldn’t think of a sight more beautiful.

“I think I could be amenable to that.”

Kid couldn’t help but return that gorgeous smile, and she was still smiling as she pressed her lips against Law’s once again in a gentle echo of their previous kisses. So yeah, it was probably true that no one could be  _ perfect _ , but in that moment, Kid was finally ready to admit that Law Trafalgar was pretty damn close. 


End file.
